In a steering wheel of a vehicle, a steering equipment component such as a horn block is attached to a steering wheel main unit that is supported by a steering shaft.
In attaching the steering equipment component, good workability and easiness with which it is attached to the steering wheel main unit are desired. Therefore, a variety of steering wheel structures are devised (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In a steering wheel structure described in Patent Document 1, a horn block as a steering equipment component is protrudingly provided with attachment pins, and a steering wheel main unit is provided with a pin reception portion that receives a front end portion of the attachment pin. A shaft portion of the attachment pin is provided with an engaging recess portion that opens in an outer circumferential direction. In the pin reception portion, there is provided an escape restriction member that goes into the engaging recess portion of the attachment pin through a spring force when the front end portion of the attachment pin is inserted by a predetermined amount or greater. Furthermore, between the horn block and the steering wheel main unit, there is interposed a return spring that imparts to the horn block a reactive force in a direction of spacing away.
In this steering wheel structure, when the horn block is attached to the steering wheel main unit, the horn block is positioned with respect to the steering wheel main unit, and in this condition, the horn block is pushed in while resisting the reactive force of the return spring. At this time, when the front end portions of the attachment pins are inserted into the corresponding pin reception portions by a predetermined amount or greater, the escape restriction member goes into the engaging recess portion of the attachment pin through its own spring reactive force. As a result, an escape of the horn block is restricted.